


Snow Tim

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: ¡No Drake no lo hagas!





	Snow Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen (sino ahora seria rica).

Era una tarde tranquila en la mansión Wayne, ni Alfred ni el patriarca se encontraban quedando la responsabilidad de cuidar al hermano más pequeño en los mayores…

Y se les había ocurrido la manera de entretenerlo y a la vez avergonzar a Timothy.

– ¡No Drake no lo hagas! –Rogaba desesperado el pequeño Dami de cuatro añitos a su hermano Tim...O mejor dicho a la princesa Tim.

–Hazle caso princesa te conviene.

El tercer hermano volteo hacia los mayores que sonreían burlescos por la escena, el gran Robin vestido como Snow White: falda amarilla, blusa azul y una diadema roja sujetando su corto cabello negro. Según Dick y Jason era la Snow White perfecta con su piel blanca como la nieve y labios rojos, a Dami le encantaban los cuentos así que acepto representar el clásico de la princesa envenenada en el instante que se lo propusieron, la alegría de su carita fue lo único que convenció al otro de travestirse Tim haría lo que fuera por ver feliz a su pequeño aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de los otros y que lo grabaran.

–Descuide valiente caballero–dijo con voz dulce ignorando la carcajada de Dick y la cámara de Jay. – Es solo una manzana –y con eso la mordió arrancando un pedazo. Segundos después se dejó caer al suelo frente a un asustado Damian que aferraba en su manita una espada de madera.

–D–Drake–susurro.

–Oh no la princesa está muerta–Dick sintió una punzada de ternura mezclada con remordimiento al ver los ojitos jade nublados en lágrimas al creer muerta a su princesa.

– ¡No, Drake! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!– Sollozó.

– ¿Que tienes que hacer príncipe? –Jason estaba conteniéndose para no aventar la cámara y abrazar al menor, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus rechonchas mejillas.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Cómo revives a la princesa?

– ¡Cierto!

Soltando su espada acomodo la cabeza de Tim que estaba sobre la alfombra de modo que pudiera ver bien su cara. Con delicadeza poso su boca sobre la de la princesa, Tim abrió los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de su hermano, sonrió y se sentó alzando los brazos al cielo como si un gran alivio lo invadiera.

– ¡Estoy vivo!

– ¡Drake! –El niño abrazo al mayor contento de verle bien– ¡Drake!

–Oh mi héroe–exclamo tomándole en brazos. –Mi valiente y fuerte príncipe– repartió besos por toda su carita provocando risas en el infante, seco sus lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la cocina, su héroe merecía unas galletas como recompensa.

.

.

Años después…

–Mi valiente y fuerte príncipe...

La familia Wayne miraba una de las viejas grabaciones de Jason, esas que hizo de él y sus hermanos haciendo tontería y media. Ya habían visto a Dick haciendo caras estúpidas para alegrar a un Damian de tres meses (edad a la que Talía lo llevo por primera vez a la mansión), a Jay acribillando a su padre con globos de agua; ahora veían a "Tim White".

Un intenso rubor cubría las mejillas del Wayne menor ¡tenía cuatro años! ¿No podían superarlo ya? Aun así Tim tomo su mano y la apretó, porque a pesar del tiempo Damian seguía siendo su príncipe valiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
